howtoprogramfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Drew1200
Renaming Sorry if the titles for pages are confusing, I have been renaming then. I have probably renamed each page about like 5 times. XD but I've finally have reached to a decision of how they should be named. :P Codyn329 (talk) 21:02, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey, I have a question, instead of using pre tags to show lines of code, should we do use the source tag? Like for example: * * Codyn329 (talk) 21:29, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay. thanks for your opinion :) Codyn329 (talk) 02:02, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm gonna stealthily and quietly steal your description of Google Chrome at Google Wiki and revamp it a little bit, I hope you don't mind. :P Codyn329 (talk) 04:51, June 26, 2013 (UTC) http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kirkburn/How_images_are_picked_to_represent_articles This is actually helpful information for me, and I did not know that until now. Very interesting blog about images. :) Did you know this already? :P Pretty cool stuff. I learn something new everyday! :P (oh well, maybe every other day.. :P) Codyn329 (talk) 18:01, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Heh, now that I think more about images, I forgot to say, I had uploaded more images to Google Developers Wiki. :P I'm still working on getting to those 3 other references, on all HTML Attributes, CSS Functions, and Magic Words.. oi. I need to get working again. :P But I had cleaned up the Selector Syntax article. :P Codyn329 (talk) 21:32, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I just realized I just realized and figured out the Time Stamp and what YYYYMMDDHHmmss stands for! :P Okay, so right now, if I put the timestamp, it would say 20130628225151. So, here is a list deciphering each letter. *YYYY (each Y representing a different digit/Y = Year) *MM (each M representing a different digit/M = Month) *HH (each H representing a different digit/H = hour) *mm (each m representing a different digit/m = minute) *ss (each s representing a different digit/s = second) So, I figured out that it mean 2013 (as in the year), 06 (as in the month), 28 (as in the day), 22 (as in the hours), 51 (as in the minutes), and 51 also repeated (as in the seconds). Oi, you probably had already figured this out, and I'm probably very very late on this term. :P but I learn something new everyday.. :P Codyn329 (talk) 22:56, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Heh, finally finished the Magic Words reference. only took two days (with delays of laziness by me). :P I'll start working on more references. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 04:19, June 29, 2013 (UTC) K, finally finished the CSS Properties reference. *swipes off the sweat* lol, jk, there wasn't any sweat. :P But it still took enough time to make my fingers numb. :P I'm gonna attempt to make articles about these subjects: *Wiki Markup *All HTML Attributes *All CSS Functions I'll also need to make a tutorial about Videos, and then I'll finish all the references for Wikia, MediaWiki, CSS, and HTML. (Well, most of them. :P) After that, I'll be able to focus on multiple smaller projects then one huge project instead. :D :P Codyn329 (talk) 04:00, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Lol, hey, it's fine. No need to worry. I got it all figured out. :P Codyn329 (talk) 16:06, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Another Question Hey, do you think this template will work? Maybe, yes, or no? :P It's basically like a sequel to Template:Customs, except not for CSS but JavaScript. I'm pretty sure it should work, so here's the template: Template:CustomsScript. It also relies on these MediaWiki pages: *MediaWiki:Customs-script *MediaWiki:Customs-script1 *MediaWiki:Customs-script2 Thanks! ;) Codyn329 (talk) 01:59, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Lol, thanks a lot! :P For help.. well, after I finish a couple more references, (which I will tell you when. :P) then we can both start getting on the smaller things like tutorials. And I added shades of the 17 basic colors. It is more helpful now :D :P Codyn329 (talk) 21:42, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh and, I'll try it out. :3 It would be awesome if it did. :P I'll tell you whether it works or not later. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 21:43, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Hmm.. Okay, finished a Wiki Markup page. Anything else you'd like to add? Can't think of anything else besides these: *Tables (will be making a separate article for making tables out of Wiki Markup) *Galleries, Sliders, and Slideshows (already made an article for that) *Polls (Already made an article for that) *Photos (Was able to put it on the reference without messing it up; also already added a separate article for that) I could add some things like the tags to the Wiki Markup reference, but those are already shown in the Reference:MediaWiki/tags. Codyn329 (talk) 05:18, July 3, 2013 (UTC) What do you think? Since WebPlatform.org, the site created by W3C, (see the below at the home page, which said it was convened by W3C.. I'm pretty sure that means assembled by W3C? Or did I misunderstand the definition of convene? :P) hasn't documented much info about CSS Functions. And if they are not documenting much of this subject, I think it might just be best to delay this topic about CSS Functions for a while. Do you think so? http://docs.webplatform.org/wiki/css/functions A lot of these pages you'll find that they are stubs and don't have much information published onto the article. So, I was wondering. I wanted to get your opinion, pwz. :D :P thanks! Codyn329 (talk) 04:55, July 6, 2013 (UTC) P.S I've known this for a long time but W3Schools is not affiliated with W3C in any sort of way. As you'll see here, http://www.w3fools.com/ , the paragraph reads "Members of the W3C have asked W3Schools to explicitly disavow any connection in the past, and they have refused to do so." So I was wondering about that too and if I should still use W3Schools as a site when I need help. Should I? Codyn329 (talk) 04:55, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Lol, okay. :P And, that is actually a good idea. :PI shall start working on that soon. :D Codyn329 (talk) 04:42, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Ideas Well, I got to talk with LCF, he said he'll have time to work as an administrator here. Wipee! :P I'll also try to get Klintrin.. Though he is usually away and quiet, so I'll try my best to get in contact while he is on chat. :P Now anyways, what I was looking forward to talk about ideas! Wonderful and unique ideas, that would also make the Wiki more unique than most others. :) One of those ideas relied on the Extension namespace that you might have seen before, which I was planning to use. To make them we could have a team help contribute to making these extensions. Because of course, one person going solo it would take a long time, yes? :P Hopefully the customs-script template will work, and if it does, brilliant! Then we can use HTML, Template:Customs (CSS), and Template:CustomsScript (JavaScript and jQuery) to make soome small applications and extensions. Wouldn't that be nice? Of course, once we have time and done most of other stuff we can focus on this part. So yes.. we would be using APIs! Once we know more about them and we get time! :P I'm pretty sure since they stand for Application Programming Interface, and Applications and Extensions are pretty much synonyms. :P I think this thought is correct, or am I thinking incorrectly? :P I was also thinking to implement them not only onto articles with that certain namespace but also onto custom special pages too. :P I'm sure all these things I listed would be a long task, but it's possible, as far as I know, so I got hope. lots of it. :P Some examples of extensions would be... *Color Picker, Color Mixer/Blender, Gradient Creator *Calender *Global Clock that can change timezone and also has the YYYYMMDDHHmmss format, but with a cleaner look. I'm going really far with these ideas, and we probably won't be turning this idea into reality so soon, but we might someday. :P If we get more people for the team though, I'm sure the distance from here to reach that would shorten. That would be nice also. :D What do you think? Codyn329 (talk) 05:34, July 6, 2013 (UTC) About the namespaces, I requested Extensions namespace because it would not be right to put it for other users to use. :P Yeah, I'm sure it will be fun. :) And also about the applications & extensions, I did not know that! Something I also did not know. heh heh :P Ooh, gadgets! They sound interesting, and so then I found the MediaWiki pages to put out the list on the preferences, which is MediaWiki:Gadgets-definition. Then we can use MediaWiki:gadgets-name (whatever name we want to name our gadget :P) for the description of it on the preferences. Then we can use like MediWiki:gadgets-name.js/css for working on it. If we could get it on dev.wikia.com, that would also be nice. :P I think remembering the titles for those pages should be easy, hopefully. :P For chat and sharing more ideas, yes I would also love to do it! :D Though the thing is that you usually check it up early while I check it up a bit few hours later I think. :P So it might be hard trying to catch you in time. :P Codyn329 (talk) 04:42, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, wow. You just taught me about gadgets and I realize I could do something like MediaWiki:gadget-skin.css, then MediaWiki:gadget-skin1.css, etc. I was wondering how I could develop multiple skins and put them into the Preferences for personal use in a simple and easy way for SO LONG! :P Thanks a lot! :D Codyn329 (talk) 07:28, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Mainpage I was planning to revamp the whole main page and when I was imagining it looked so much cooler, but trying to put it on to templates and other shananagans that relies on making a main page makes me not wanting to revamp it because of some laziness.. :P XD Well, one half is telling me to not revamp, the other half is telling me to revamp. GAH! :P Codyn329 (talk) 06:34, July 7, 2013 (UTC) 3rd question? I think.. Curiousity arises and I wonder if there is any significant difference between these example lines of code (I doubt it, but I can't confirm :P). Should I just go for efficiency and do it with no quotation marks at all? :P Codyn329 (talk) 00:31, July 8, 2013 (UTC) background-image: url("url pathway"); background-image: url('url pathway'); background-image: url(url pathway); Well :P Well, I'm afraid we're going to be pretty much a duo team for now, because klint's busy, legocityfan119 doesn't get on too often, and sherman is busy too. very busy. I've got an apprentice though who is LCM7063, which I am currently training. :P But until then.. ...keep in mind, YOLO. Just don't give up. We're going succeed like a pro. :P I've still got lots of hope. Codyn329 (talk) 00:13, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Help with jQuery Okay, so I wanted to surprise you, but it's not working out too well. So I guess no surprise. :P I'm not sure If I'm doing it right, but I wanted the infobox template make it so whenever you add it to articles it will be added onto the wikia side rail with the other modules, but just on that article. This would help a lot with readability, yes? A lot more space for the paragraphs if you put the infobox onto the side rail with the other modules. So I use custom javascript, aka, CustomScript template. :P Here's what it looks like.. $(document).ready(function(){ $("section.WikiaActivityModule.module").before(".infobox"); }); }); I'm not sure if I should be using the prepend() function or the before() function.. :S that's my problem. Think you could help? you know, I don't think I'm doing this syntax correctly either. :P Yes, a very brilliant avi. XD And sadly, it's not working. =/ but thanks for your help though! Should I go to Sherm or SeaSide? :P I think I'll just wait. And add articles in the meantime..hopefully I won't feel lazy. :P Edit: I asked Seaside98, and he gave me another sample code, but it didn't work. That's the only one I asked besides you. :P Codyn329 (talk) 19:25, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Lol, finally found something that can motivate me nowadays. otherwise I be procrastinating like usual :P Codyn329 (talk) 06:32, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Made a To do List Okay, I recently released my stress because I couldn't focus by making a good to do list. This should help me more. :P http://howtoprogram.wikia.com/wiki/User:Codyn329/To_do_List It's actually a lot less than I thought. I thought some of these would be nice tasks, some non-required, semi-required/semi-optional, and then the important tasks. Anything you'd like to add? :P I also thought a Wikia Spotlight would be nice. I once saw Google Wiki spotlighted before, quite a few months ago. It seemed like it attracted new editors quite nicely. ;) Did it? Codyn329 (talk) 00:26, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Hopefully, you have time to answer to this quite long message. :P Starting..now! :P Oh, thats too bad. Also, can we set up an alliance with Google Developers Wiki? Us both have generally the same topic, which is coding. :P And, maybe Google Wiki too? Because, logically, a coder (can safely assumed to be) interested with technology and computers. And someone who is interested with technology and computers might be interested with coding too. Yes? :P Funny, I almost forgot all about those @Rules! So I added that reference about them too. :P I also got to focus on completing a Infobox CSS Property template, heh he. :P Now, I was thinking that, to benefit both us that we both need, would be attracting editors. So, alliance is a good idea I bet. I also remembered that when there isn't much activity, other editors aren't motivated to edit. If there's lots of traffic, editors have a good chance of being motivated to edit and help out. This is quite obvious, really, and one of the many reasons of the downfall for small wikis. So, if, we affiliate, and produce activity, it will give another good boost. Logical sense here, right? Or is there something I'm missing out? I also have questions about community related subjects: *The Cause - A random user starts an argument. *The Effect - Other users join in and continue the argument, which later on turns into an even bigger and vast argument that disrupts chat (or wiki). What would you think the consequences be and why? Would the cause be blocked, or the effect be blocked? Neither, or both? I'm just curious. Because, of course, there's a good solid difference between arguments and debates. Just to prepare me and help me to show how to deal with future problems nicely, as like every other problem big wikis deal with. Codyn329 (talk) 03:56, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Yep, a good friendly alliance. Also, I'll be adding more articles now. Because sherm and I finally got this darn script to work! You know, the one with jQuery I asked about. I just had to mess around a little more with it. I gave him huge thanks :3 :P Also, you've thought much more further into this, didn't think as through. Yeah, it makes sense. :P Edit: Hey, I might have only added 1 more article now, but it's about to get much more than that. :P Also btw, I created some nice looking template signs for our articles. What do you think of them? :) Yeah, also updated some old templates too. I'll also have to link you to a template, Template:Stub, because it adds a category to an article whenever the template is added to it. Now, your user talk isn't supposed to be a stub, is it? :P Colorful templates IMO :3 :P Codyn329 (talk) 22:12, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Yep! The pages are Reference:HTML/Tags/h1 to h6, and Reference:HTML/Tags/Comments. I wanted the infobox to set it there, so, more readability! And so it does not distort the format of the articles. Do you think it looks okay? :P Well, it doesn't look so good on H1 to H6, (and so I will be positioning the TOC elsewhere, is that a good idea too? :P) but I think it looks very nice on the HTML Comments article. Now, I never saw you added that block of code to the Wikia.css on Google Developers Wiki. heh he. :P I've also think I just found a way to make a gadget that allows users to choose from either having their own user talk, or message wall, whichever they prefer. >:D Brilliant, yes? That idea, came right before I went into bed yesterday. :P Let's look into the Wiki Features Log. You see, there is this historic action logged: *17:55, June 25, 2013 Codyn329 (Talk | contribs | block) wikifeatures (set extension option: wgEnableWallExt = false) I know that in JavaScript, false is a boolean, and true is a boolean object too. I also know, that our talk page is default. So, if they wanted to turn on the Message Walls gadget, the gadget in (perhaps it could be called:MediaWiki:Gadgets-wall.js?), and input this: wgEnableWallExt = true And, when they turn this gadget on, they will have a message wall. Clever, right? :P I think, it should work. Because it looks like valid syntax to me, whereas the wGEnableWallExt is the variable, and the true is a boolean object, both valid javascript. Codyn329 (talk) 17:03, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Finally a reply Yes, I am replying and I have something meaningful to show you, the new revamp of the main page. I wanted to make it simple, yet still good looking. Make sure to scroll through the whole page! What do you think? Codyn329 (talk) 02:36, July 26, 2013 (UTC)